


Memento

by SilverWind



Category: Kamen Rider Decade | Masked Rider Decade
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWind/pseuds/SilverWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From each world that the DaiShocker conquers, Tsukasa keeps a memento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento

_**[Kamen Rider DCD] Memento**_  
Disclaimer: TOEI, et.al. Not intended to gain any profit.  
Warning: a mixture of the All Riders vs. DaiShocker universe and TV universe. **SPOILERS** for both. Character deaths. Implications of Tsukasa/lots of people. CHARACTER DEATHS. ANGST. Did I mention **SPOILERS** for both movie and TV series?

 

\-------------

From each world that the DaiShocker conquers, Tsukasa keeps a memento.

 

From Agito World, it's the broken G3-X helmet once worn by Yuusuke, snatched from Yashiro's cold hands even as Shouichi lay dying by Tsukasa's hands beside her.

 

Amazon's Gigi Armlet lies on a special shelf in his room, and sometimes Tsukasa touches it and it brings a smile on his face as he remembers how the people of that world betrayed Amazon to bring both the armlet and the Rider to him.

 

The Spider Fangire handed Wataru's violin to him as the CastleDoran burned in front of them in Kiva World.

 

It's the photo of himself and Yuusuke from Ryuuki World, taken by Shinji when they traveled there for the first time. It has Shinji's blood splattered on it now, and Tsukasa puts it in his bedroom in the DaiShocker Castle, and it amuses him to see it there.

 

When he flips through Yuri's photo album, he never fails to mention how he thinks Yuri is a wonderful photographer, even when the photos are smeared with dirt and blood. Tsukasa likes to think that his own addition to the album, a photo of Takumi as he was destroyed in the Faiz World, brings a very charming finale to the collection, though.

 

He keeps Asumu's ongekibou, because even he admits that they did make good music together at that time. He still doesn't know what the Makamou did to their Riders, but judging from Kaitou's string of curses at him, it really was something interesting.

 

From Kabuto World, it's another photo that he keeps. A photo of Mayu, wearing her apron and busy helping Grandma in her kitchen with a smile, superimposed with an image of Souji lying down on the concrete floor while screaming in pain, Mayu and Grandma's still bodies beside him.

 

He sometimes uses Black RX' Volcancer as his own weapon, with fond memories of the older Rider as he last saw Minami Kotarou in Black RX World, lying in a pool of his own blood. He thinks that he'd go after Black World later.

 

Momotaros' preserved head is mounted in his throne room. Tsukasa decapitated him with his own hands, and his last words to the Imagin were, "You're not just another Imagin, Momotaros. You still aren't. You will be my example for everyone."

 

He considers Kurenai Otoya as his memento from the Nega World, as Otoya smiled beside Tsukasa's throne when Tsukasa gave the dark Riders of the Nega World free reign to do anything they want, as long as they obey him. The Dark Kiva Rider vowed to kill any rebel dark Riders with his own hands, and Tsukasa gave him an amused look, and Otoya purred delightedly, "This is what I want you to be, and I want you to stay this way."

 

Kazuma is the memento he keeps from the Blade World when the Blade Rider agreed to be Tsukasa's to keep Sakuya and Mutsuki and his world alive. His body trembled violently as he said the words, Tsukasa watching him with half-lidded eyes, and after that Tsukasa destroyed all the Rider Systems and had Sakuya and Mutsuki locked up in an unknown location.

With a cruelly sweet smile, he said to Kazuma, "You're the only thing who keeps them, and your world, alive now. I wonder if you remember what I said to you about the meaning of 'nakama' a long time ago?"

And Kazuma does remember.

 

In Diend World, Kaitou stood frozen, held tightly by two Unknowns on either side of him, as his older brother bowed to Tsukasa with a smile and willingly gave their world over to DaiShocker. Tsukasa's mild response was that Kaitou Junichi would still be in control of the world and he could do anything he wants with it as long as he's loyal to DaiShocker.

Junichi easily agreed.

And then Tsukasa glanced at Kaitou and smiled and whispered in his ear, "And your world and all the other worlds will hunt you, but let you stay alive, because I want you to. Because as long as you stay alive, you will have a chance to kill me and free your world, and I want to see you try."

And Daiki did try. He still tries. He breaks into DaiShocker Castle and tries to kill Tsukasa and fails and does it all over again, and Tsukasa lets him, because it amuses him.

Because Tsukasa is patient and he's willing to wait until the haunted and desperate look on Daiki's face becomes even more pronounced, and he will wait until Daiki finally crumbles down and gives up. And Tsukasa wants to see Daiki finally giving himself up to Tsukasa.

Because that moment will come very soon.

 

Yuusuke doesn't want to leave Natsumi alone with him, and Natsumi doesn't want to leave Yuusuke alone with him, so he keeps them together in one place.

And when he enters that room, he always likes to watch the apprehensive looks in their eyes. They never doubt him, and even as they see him killing the people they'd met before, they're still convinced that he's still the same Tsukasa that they knew, that somehow they can still reach him and bring him back.

And Tsukasa loves them in his own way for it. He loves them so much that he'll do anything to keep them with him, including destroying everything.

Yuusuke and Natsumi realize that, and that's why they never try to escape and let Tsukasa do whatever he wants to them, with them.

Because they know that the fate of the worlds now rest in their hands.


End file.
